1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-sink dishwasher for automatically washing household dishes without requiring the physical space of a built-in automatic dishwasher.
The invention further relates to an in-sink dishwasher having an sound absorbing lid for reducing the noise emitted by the in-sink dishwasher into the surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-sink dishwashers use the bowl of a sink to form part of the dishwasher housing that defines a wash chamber, with the open top of the bowl providing access thereto. A liquid recirculation system sprays wash liquid throughout the wash chamber to clean any dishes placed within. A lid covers the open top of the bowl when the in-sink dishwasher is being used to prevent the splashing or spraying of the recirculating wash liquid out of the open top of the bowl.
The impact of the sprayed liquid on the surface of the lid facing the wash chamber is transmitted through the lid and into the surrounding environment. The resulting environmental noise is undesirable by most consumers. Therefore, it is important to minimize the environmental noise generated by the in-sink washer.